


Rybka

by dieOtter



Category: Le petit Nicolas, Mikołajek
Genre: Community: Mirriel, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 20:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13959723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieOtter/pseuds/dieOtter
Summary: Mikołajek marzy o własnym zwierzątku. (Fikaton, dzień 4.)





	Rybka

**Author's Note:**

> Betowała Tina Latawiec, zaś Pantera narysowała śliczne ilustracje, które znajdziecie w linku poniżej.

**Rybka**

 

Dziś rano przy śniadaniu tata powiedział:  
— Mikołaj, uznaliśmy z mamą, że jesteś już dużym chłopcem i możemy kupić ci zwierzątko, o które tak prosiłeś.  
— Fantastycznie! — ucieszyłem się. — A co to będzie? Pies? Taki jak Lassie? — Tydzień temu dostałem czwórkę z arytmetyki i w nagrodę mama pozwoliła mi pójść do Kleofasa na telewizję. Kleofas wprawdzie dostał dwóję, ale jeszcze nie powiedział o tym swoim rodzicom, więc mogliśmy obejrzeć taki fajowy film o psie, który nazywał się Lassie i był bardzo mądry, wierny i w ogóle.  
Tata jednak nieco się zmieszał.  
— Nie, Mikołaj, pies to jednak za duży kłopot. Myśleliśmy raczej o złotej rybce.  
— Rybce? — zawołałem z oburzeniem. — A po co mi rybka?  
Na co tata z mamą zaczęli mnie przekonywać, że taka rybka jest strasznie fajna, można się jej przyglądać godzinami, wodzić palcem po szybie akwarium, a ona będzie za nim pływać i w ogóle.

— Chłopaki, będę miał rybkę! — pochwaliłem się zaraz po przyjściu do szkoły.  
— Piranię? — zainteresował się natychmiast Rufus. — Na posterunek mojego taty kiedyś przynieśli piranię. Podobno odgryzła komuś całą rękę!  
— Ee, lepiej rekina. Mój tata kiedyś polował na rekiny! Mało co nie zjadły jego kolegi, ale tata przywalił im wiosłem. O tak: bum! prask! — Gotfryd zademonstrował polowanie przy pomocy linijki.  
— Zostaw, bo zaraz przybiegnie Rosół i znów nas postawi do kąta. — Zabrałem mu linijkę. Tata Gotfryda jest strasznie bogaty, ale i tak nie wierzę w tę historyjkę o polowaniu. Gotfryd to okropny kłamczuch.  
— Poproś, niech ci kupią karpia — podsunął Alcest, który jest gruby i ciągle je. — Jak ci się znudzi, zawsze będziesz mógł go ugotować na obiad.  
— Ryby latające są bardzo ciekawe — odezwał się Ananiasz, ten, który jest pupilkiem naszej pani, ale nie wolno go bić, bo nosi okulary. — Potrafią wyskakiwać z wody nawet na kilka metrów dzięki płetwom przypominającym skrzydła ptaka...  
— To będzie złota rybka — przerwałem Ananiaszowi.  
Chłopaki parsknęli śmiechem.  
— Złota rybka? — powtórzył Euzebiusz. — Złote rybki są dobre dla dziewczyn!  
— A chcesz w zęby? — odpowiedziałem. Ale niestety nie zdążyłem mu przyłożyć, bo Rosół chyba zauważył, co się święci, i zadzwonił na pierwszą lekcję.

Postanowiłem, że jak tylko wrócę do domu, oznajmię rodzicom, że nie chcę jakiejś głupiej, dziewczyńskiej złotej rybki, tylko piranię albo rekina. A jak mi się znudzi, to na niego zapoluję jak tata Gotfryda i dam go mamie, żeby nam go przyrządziła na obiad. No bo w końcu co, kurczę blade!

Kiedy jednak wróciłem do domu, mama była w złym humorze, bo tata zapomniał jej wcześniej powiedzieć, że następnego dnia byli zaproszeni do szefa taty na kolację, przez co mama nie zdążyła kupić sobie nowej sukienki. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego nie mogła pójść w tej co ostatnio, wyglądała w niej bardzo ładnie, nawet tata to przyznał. No ale uznałem, że lepiej przełożyć rozmowę o mojej rybce na rano.

W nocy przyśnił mi się straszny koszmar. Był w nim ciemny las i wielki zębaty rekin, który miał skrzydła i latał. I ja uciekałem przed nim po tym lesie, a on mnie gonił i warczał jak zły pies pana Coltiera z sąsiedniej ulicy. Na szczęście nie zdążył mnie dopaść, bo wcześniej przyszła mama i mnie obudziła. Wtedy rozpłakałem się i powiedziałem, że już nie chcę mieć rekina ani piranii i już wolę w ogóle nie mieć żadnego zwierzątka niż mieć takie, które będzie mnie chciało zjeść. Mama popatrzyła na mnie dziwnie i powiedziała:  
— Wiesz, Mikołaj, myślę, że to dobra decyzja. Chyba jednak jeszcze nie dorosłeś do własnego zwierzątka.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Little Nicholas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984446) by [czarna_pantera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/czarna_pantera/pseuds/czarna_pantera)




End file.
